Shigehiro Ogiwara
'Shigehiro Ogiwara '(荻原 シゲヒロ Ogiwara Shigehiro) is Kuroko's childhood friend. He was a regular member and ace of the Basketball Club Team in Meikō Junior High. Kuroko said that Ogiwara quit basketball. Upon tasting the strength of the GoMs, he completely lost his will to fight back but never stopped believing in Kuroko. The black wristband that Kuroko currently wears symbolizes his faith and friendship in him. Appearance Ogiwara has orange hair with bright highlights upper, while the lower darker orange, similiar to Kagami's. He is of average height and wears the jersey number 7 for Meikō. Personality Ogiwara seems to be very cheerful, friendly, enthusiastic and optimistic person. He is also clumsy and sort of an airhead. He also has a very bad habit of leaving crumbs on his face, assuming he doesn't clean up after eating. In court, it is shown that Ogiwara has a deep passion towards basketball. This is proven when despite being down by 102 points against Teikō during the Nationals, Ogiwara still insists on his team to play on until the very final whistle. History Ogiwara met Kuroko when he was in 5th grade. When Kuroko saw a basketball match on TV, he got interested in it and started playing basketball on a nearby court, since there weren't any teams he could join. There, he befriended Shigehiro Ogiwara, a neighborhood boy, who taught him basketball. When they split up, they promised that they would meet again in Junior High. During his first year in junior high school, he would often send letters to Kuroko telling him about what is happening in his current school. And in his second year, he was surprised that Kuroko called him up instead of sending him a text message. Kuroko wanted advice from Ogiwara about Aomine skipping practice since Kuroko said that the two share some similarities much to Ogiwara's dismay. He said that it's entirely different from Haizaki but he said that since Aomine had helped Kuroko many times, it's time for him to help Aomine. Kuroko then thanked Ogiwara and ended their conversation. Later on, he got a text message from Kuroko that Teikō has won all their matches and they would eventually meet in summer. He smiled at this while cooling himself with a fan, telling himself that he was looking forward to seeing Kuroko again. After the Opening Ceremony of the Nationals, he saw Kuroko and greeted him after two years of separation. Kuroko even noted that he hasn't changed at all since he saw a grain of rice on Ogiwara's cheek. In the Nationals, Meikō goes up against Kamata West where The Genius Twins play but lost. Ogiwara while crying calls Kuroko telling him his lost and apologizes. In the finals, Teikō vs Kamata West, he calls Kuroko again and apologizes for not keeping his promise but he will definitely next year. The next year in the nationals, he went to see Kuroko to greet him but notices that he's not smiling. This time, Meikō finally made their way to the finals and Ogiwara is looking forward to playing with Kuroko. He then goes to watch the semi-finals between Teikō and Kamata West with Teiko winning with a big point difference. He is amazed by Kuroko’s style of play but notices him not smiling though. When Kuroko was sent to the medical office because he was hit by the elbow of one of the twins, he goes to see him but Momoi said that he hasn't woke up yet and asks him if he is an acquaintance. As he is about to leave, he encounters Akashi who asks him what business does he have with Kuroko. He introduces himself and says he want to see his friend. Having realized that he will be their opponent in the finals, Akashi tells Ogiwara that Kuroko won’t be able to play and since the result will remain the same, he hopes that they hang on until the end. He suddenly asks Akashi if they feel happy when they play basketball at least. He added that he can't stand the fact that he won’t be able to play with Kuroko and also anticipated that Akashi doesn’t recognize them as worthy opponents. Also, though he admitted that Teikō is strong but anticipates that they play just for the sake of winning and nothing more than that. He also asks that there should be something more than just winning . Understanding what he’s trying to say, Akashi calls it hilarious and tells him that having fun despite losing is just an excuse to feel better. Ogiwara stood up that it’s obvious that nobody likes to lose but it also motivates one to work harder and win next time and that’s when they enjoy the results of their efforts, the joy of playing basketball. Akashi replied that at the end of the day, all of those what he said are just talk and when they lose, they protect themselves with those sweet words to calm down. He added that like Ogiwara said, he doesn’t see them as worthy opponents. Before Akashi leaves, Ogiwara tells him to tell Kuroko that they definitely have to play basketball together. The finals of the Nationals then commences. 's new game the whole match]] Kuroko who just woke up went to watch the game and sees the big point difference with Teikō already securing their third consecutive title. He notices that something weird is happening. Meanwhile, Ogiwara continues to motivate his teammates to never give up and there’s still time. He added that if they leave things as they are, once the game ends, they'll only feel even more frustrated. And since they’re going to lose, they have to establish their final objective for themselves and lose without any regrets. However when Aomine intentionally lets him pass and shoot but misses, Murasakibara intentionally puts it back on purpose. Ogiwara and his team finally comes to a realization that the 11 points made in the game were all intentionally given to them. Having realized this, Kuroko calls him and sees his devastated face with a destroyed morale. Story Winter Cup Finals Ogiwara returns in the Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Winter Cup finals match as a spectator along with Mochida. It appears he has re-claimed his passion for playing basketball. When Seirin is left in despair again, especially Kuroko, Ogiwara shouts and reaches out to him which re-fueled the latter's spirit and cries with joy after seeing him smile while carrying a basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 269, page 16 After starting the re-fueling shout-outs for Seirin, other familiar faces in the crowd follow through, even the other Generation of Miracles. Ogiwara then stands by, believing that Seirin will make a comeback.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 269, page 20 Skill Being the ace of Meikō Junior High, Ogiwara is assumed to possess a fair amount of skill since he brought his team all the way to the finals of the Nationals a year ago. However, his skills have not yet been shown clearly. Currently, only brief moments of Ogiwara rebounding and scoring lay ups have been seen. He is proficient in all stats except Special Ability. Relationships Tetsuya Kuroko Ogiwara met Kuroko sometime during 5th grade. Both of them used to play basketball together in a nearby basketball court, since both of their grade schools didn't have their own basketball clubs. It is also said that Ogiwara is the one that first taught Kuroko how to play basketball since he was better than Kuroko at the time. However, Ogiwara had to move away during 6th grade. Before that, he made a promise to Kuroko to join their respective junior high schools' basketball club so that they could face each other in the future. During their time of separation, Ogiwara would still keep in contact with Kuroko, often sending him messages regarding his current situation or giving him advice and later just calling each other over the phone. Two years prior to the current timeline, Ogiwara reunites with Kuroko at the Nationals. Both of them seem very happy after reuniting with each other and plan to face each other in the tournament, but Ogiwara's team was defeated by Kamata West Junior High. Ogiwara accepted defeat later and made his promise with Kuroko again. A year later, Ogiwara also shows deep concern towards Kuroko, attempting to visit Kuroko after being hospitalized from an elbow blow during the semi-finals of the Nationals. During the finals against Teikō, Kuroko was not able to play, resulting in him in failing to fulfill their long-awaited match. Teikō eventually emerged victorious without Kuroko, thus ruling out a possibility for him to play against Ogiwara. After the devastating loss to Teikō at the finals, Ogiwara upon realizing he was just a part of Teikō's cruel game, falls into great despair. He decided to quit playing basketball and transferred. When Kuroko came to see him in Meikō, their team captain revealed that Ogiwara was frightened by the eyes of each of the GoMs which he describes as 'cold'. He added that Kuroko has also the same eyes as the GoMs but there is still warmth in it. Despite losing his will to fight back, he never lost faith that Kuroko will be able to stand up again. After that, Meikō's captain gave Kuroko Ogiwara's black wristband which the latter is currently using. Trivia *Shigehiro Ogiwara's name shares the same kanji as Shigehiro Akibara (荻原 シゲヒロ), Taiga Kagami's original name in the Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot. It is only pronounced differently. *Ogiwara's, Riko's, and Kuroko's given names are the only ones in the entire series written in katakana form instead of the common Kanji form. *According to ''CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS'': **His favourite food is Noritama. **His hobby is Mountain biking. **His specialty is Kendo. **His is motto is: "Earnestly and sincerely." *According to KUROFES: **The player Ogiwara has his eye on is Kuroko. *Fujimaki commented that Ogiwara is the person at the starting point of basketball within Kuroko. Therefore he borrowed his name from the pilot chapter. He did at least change his hair-style though. References Navigation pl:Shigehiro Ogiwara Category:Characters Category:Meikō Junior High Category:Players Category:SF